The Green Knight
The Green Knight ''is the second episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot Ben was at the Bellwood Hospital next to his dying mother. “Sandra, don’t go.” Carl Tennyson mourned. Her pale skin was making Ben nervous. Paradox warped in. “I know what this is Benjamin. A Fangblade attack.” “A what?” “They are creatures who have a giant pit, also known as Death Valley, where they trap humans and kill them. A bite would make them a Fangblade, but if feeding the human will die. Sandra has been infected and we need to detach the head.” “Are you crazy?” Carl screamed. “Who…sucked her blood?” Ben asked. “Fick Marts.” Paradox said, glumly. “I am going to kill him.” “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Sandra screamed. She started morphing into a giant grey alien. “We must remove the brain cells now!” Ben looked down at his demon mother. He transformed, “Jewels!” He turned into his diamond and slowly hovered down and cut her throat. Blood gushed out. She still lived. “We need silver to kill her. Her transformation is complete.” He grabbed the watch from Carl and screamed. His hand melted. “YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!” Ben screamed. Paradox frowned. “I’ll explain later.” He handed Ben the watch as he reverted and he slammed it down onto her face, melting it. “NO!” Carl screamed. He looked at Paradox. “HOW COULD YOU?” Carl cried. He left the hospital. Ben turned on the 11 ‘o clock news. “And there was a car crash five blocks down from the Bellwood Hospital. One dead, Carl Tennyson.” The reporter said. Ben looked down. “He committed suicide.” A nurse came in. “Another Fangblade victim?” She asked. Ben slowly nodded, Three weeks later…. Ben was at the docks. He passed by some barrels. Fick Marts zoomed by. Ben transformed into Lavathrend. He tackled the Fangblade. Fick shot blue beams, like Paradox does, and then threw Lavathrend into the wooden pier, breaking it and he fell into the water, gasping for air. He jumped up and tore out Fick’s eye. He howled in pain then grabbed Lavathrend punched him over twenty times, kneed his gut, kick his face in then finished him off by spinning very fast and tossing him high and far as he fell a hundred feet. Ben grunted as he reverted. He got up and transformed again, “SpeedGate!” SpeedGate tripped Marts and then jabbed him in the gut. The Fangblade tried to bite down but SpeedGate grabbed him by the foot, spun around and tossed miles and miles away. SpeedGate then speedily flew towards the local bar. Ben reverted as he entered. There was news about the presidential debate. It was a human against a Splixson. He asked for a drink. After twenty alcohol filled minutes Ben asked for more. “Another round.” He said. “Again.” He barked. He then puked all over the place. Paradox warped in. “No one gets that drunk unless they want to kill a man or get a girl.” He said. “You already know the answer Hugo.” “Don’t call me Hugo, Benjamin.” “Why not? That is your real name, Hugo B. Paradox.” Paradox looked at him. “I told you I would explain to you why I am a Fangblade. Sir George was also one, but Diagon defeated him. I was a lad traveling through Indiana to DC during the Civil War. A chariot containing Confederate soldiers, Rista, the Fangblade leader, bit me and I turned. Then with the incident in the 1900’s I had an excuse to blame to cover up my real act. You see Benjamin, I need to be immortal for the Fangblades will rule, even if I die.” “And you will.” Ben said. He pulled out a silver axe and chopped off his head. It bounced to the bartender. Ben chuckled and puked some more. The next day two Appoplexian’s were holding smoke pistols in the downtown Undertown bank roof smoking cigars. Then one smashed open a window then shot out a black thick cable. The two climb across and met three others. They all get in a stolen Plumber ship and wait for the right moment. Appoplexian #1 says, “We gotta split if five ways. It’ll be even that way.” Appoplexian #2 says, “Six ways. The boss says we gotta give the percentage to ‘em.” The third one says, “I don’t know why we follow ‘em. We can over take ‘em. He sits out and still gets a slice of the dough. I say we oughta team up against the mob.” The fifth one says, “We can’t. Jadan will ruin the stock trade. Just do what he want’s.” The fourth aimed his weapon. He said, “Why do they call him Jadan? I hear it isn’t his birth name.” The third one says, “It isn’t. He just don’t wanna have memory of his past.” The fifth says, “Shut up and help me blast Max Tennyson.” The first says, “I hear he has shards sticking out of his back.” “Scars?” The second asks. “For toughness.” The fifth one mumbles. The five of them walk into the bank, holding assault rifles. The first one hold his up and blasts the ceiling. People and aliens scream as they come towards the teller and ask for the money. She screams and hands them the money. The third one snickered as they turned around and started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly Ben, in human form, comes running in with two other recruits and Colonel Rozum. “This is how you do it boys.” He takes out a Plumber-Rifle from ''The Ultimate Enemy Part 2. ''He blasts one then tackles another. One uppercuts Ben and the other two disarm and attack the rookies. Max Tennyson comes sprinting in, shooting a Plumber weapon. “This is Delta Squad. Alpha and Gamma were backed up fighting some local Limax.” The three remaining Appoplexian’s shoot at them. The Delta Squad takes cover while Max tackles one and kicks another. The last one takes out a dagger and stabbed Max in the breast with it. “Max!” Ben screamed. He transformed, “Elemental Monkey!” He shot fire at one, causing his fur to catch it due to fur being flammable. He ran through the doors, dying slowly and painfully. Elemental Monkey kicked the remaining two and bonked their heads together. Rozum takes out a G17 and shots the remaining Appoplexian. Suddenly running through cables smashing through the roof was a humanoid alien. “Rista.” Said a dying Max. “I am a Fangblade , the leader of them! We are gods and we will the rule this putrid planet!” Rozum shot at him but he laughed as he dodged it. He blasted the Delta Squad then flew off. Ben looked at his dead grandfather in tears. “Ben, I know this is hard for you but the US military and I have to go after the Fangblade’s.” “I-I understand Rozum.” Hours later dark as black there were two crooks. “C’mon no way Tennyson has the guts to come out here. I mean we gotta sell the weapons or else we will g-“ Ben suffocated him. “Chuck? Ya there? The other crook turned around only to get a fist to the face. “Crap! Bring the load back! Jadan won’t be happy.” One of the crooks said. Must’ve been around fifty trucks drove away, filled with weapons. “Damn. They got the weapons. I gotta call Rook.” He looked through his iphone 9. He found Rook and hit the face time button. A hologram of Rook appeared. “Yes Ben?” He asked, baffled. “Get down here now!” Ben said as he turned the dial of his Alientrix. “Head Horns!” He sped into the trucks causing two of them to flip over. He shot a hyper beam through seven of the trucks. Suddenly the thugs started to take out the weapons and shot at Head Horns. He dodged them and got his a couple times but kept moving forward. He shot more laser beams. Suddenly a ship was hovering above Ben. On opposite sides of it two giant blasters came out of it and blasted the trucks causing giant explosions. Head Horns reverted and was teleported aboard the Proto-TRUK. A figure emerges, Exo-Skull. “And you are?” Ben said from the ship. “The name’s Exo-Skull. My boss has got a bone to pick with you.” “Let me guess, Animo? I hear he is working for Jadan.” Ben responded, jumping down from the ship while transforming. Exo-Skull smirked. “Release the Vulpimacers.” His men released a herd of rabid Vulpimacers. Ben completed his transformation. “Come on you son of a-” “Doomer!” Ben yelled. He turned intangible and shocked the alien hounds. He flew into Exo-Skull, unintagible and zapped him then punched him but then Exo-Skull blasted his rib’s, causing them to fall apart. “Gah!” Doomer yelled as he fell over. The Proto-TRUK blasted the remaining Vulpimacer’s off of him. Doomer transformed into Stormfront and electrocuted three giant bodyguards. He flew into Exo-Skull and broke his armor. The big alien rhino groaned in pain as Rook came down in the Proto-TRUK and put energy cuffs on him. The police commissioner, James Roarin, arrived. “Tennyson. We have bad news. Jadan is back.” “I know.” Ben said. “And you haven’t stopped him yet why?” “Because I am trying to defeat Rista.” “Then hurry.” Ben, as SpeedGate, flew back to Tennyson headquarters. Gwen, Kevin and Rook were there. Kevin asked, “Where’s Jadan’s head?” “Didn’t get it yet.” Ben muttered. “Then let us help.” Gwen said. “As humans say, what happens in the past doesn’t stay there.” Rook added. “You mean it does?” Ben asked, annoyed. “Oh…yeah.” Rook said, slightly embarrassed. “We need a way to stop Jadan, once and for all.” Ben said. “Ben, we will help you get through this.” Said Julie, walking in. “I don’t want this to disturb our wedding.” Ben replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. “Speaking of love, I have a date with James Roarin tonight.” Gwen said. Kevin grunted and looked away. “Kev, we broke up years ago. I am a free woman.” Gwen said. Kevin angrily shrugged and stomped off. “I’m married Gwen. I have a two year old kid! I’m over you!” He had said. “Who? That Saturn girl Alanna with you precious little son, Devlin? Then go! Go live your life with your family!” She screamed back at him. Rook asked Gwen, “I do not understand, this love you speak of is so complicated. How do you deal with it?” “Rook, the Revonnahganer’s were made to kill giant rodents and reproduce. There is no honey moon for your species.” Rook shrugged, having no idea what she had just said. James Roarin was at a press conference. A Tetramand asked him, “What makes you so sure that you and Ben 10 can defeat this menace?” A Segmentasapien questioned, “How will this affect Earth’s stock market? I mean Earth is now a home base to all sentient creatures. What will happened to the traveling companies? Or the economy?” James couldn’t answer any of these. He just didn’t have the answers. His deputy told everyone, “Time’s up. Commissioner Roarin won’t be taking any more questions.” “He didn’t answer any!” A Lepidopterran complained. That night Gwen and James met up at the fanciest restaurant in Bellwood, Bacaro, a Italian place. They ordered a giant spaghetti and they got caught on one piece. Kevin was watching this from the corner. Slowly they leaned in and Kevin turned away, crying softly to himself. The next morning Ben, Julie and everyone else had a rehearsal day for their wedding. They go to the church then the brunch then back to the church and finally to the beach for a rehearsal celebration. Gwen and James kissed upon every hour. Kevin kept his distance, hanging with Rook. Then, at half past eleven during the celebration it all went wrong. On Galvan Prime Azmuth, Myaxx, Gluto, Y-IT and Tetrax were working on a new project. “If we can we need to finish this. It will be able to destroy Malware once and for all.” Azmuth said. “This reverse engineered helix will rearrange his molecules and turn him back to a pile of insentient goo!” Suddenly the door behind them busted open and there was Malware. “Azmuth, I’m back and I want vengeance!” Y-IT shrieked in fear as he got into an escape pod and flew off of the planet to a Plumber’s base. Tetrax grabbed Gluto and kicked down the glass window. “Come on! We need to get to Galvan B! Hurry up!” Myaxx jumped down with Gluto. Azmuth stayed with Retaliator. “Go.” He said to Tetrax. Tetrax shook his head and tackled Malware. “You must leave us! We won’t make it. It’ll take to long.” “Never.” Tetrax replied as he was thrown into the wall. “Enough!” Malware shouted. He shot a laser from his eye and hit Tetrax, disenigrating him. Azmuth and Retaliator pushed some buttons. Suddenly Malware screamed and deformed into an indefinite shape. Azmuth inched closer, his body covered in magnets. Suddenly the goo turned into blobs and they suffocated the two then formed back into Malware. “Plan one is complete.” Gluto and Myaxx ran to Tetrax’s ship. They got aboard and flew away. Ben slapped down his Alientrix. “SMALLARGE!” He yelled as he grew twenty feet larger. Eon laughed at this and threw a purple beam at him. Smallarge shrunk and dodged it then stepped on him at eighty feet high. Eon screamed as his flesh and bones were smashed and he yelped as he died. Julie screamed as his purple blood got on her. Ben transformed into Swirls and blew it off of her. Tetrax shot shards but Malware absorbed them and redirected them. One went into him but broke instantly into tiny shards upon contact. “Face it. You can’t beat me and I can’t beat you.” Tetrax said to him. “That is what you think.” Malware relied with his robotic voice. Ben ran over to his fiancée and kissed her. The next day they got married. “Do you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson take Julie Yamamoto as your heavenly wife?” “I do.” “And do you Julie Yamamoto take Ben Tennyson, to love and to care as you honorable husband?” “I do.” “Then you may kiss the bride.” Ben leaned in and smooched his new wife. “I love you so much.” He said to her as they cut the cake. James and Gwen were at the tiki bar having some drinks, laughing and kissing. Kevin and Rook were surfing through the waves. Ken played volleyball with his wife, three daughters and two sons. Grandma Verdona was there, meditating and petting Ship. Ben told Julie, “I think my life as a superhero is over.” She smiled at him and they leaned in to each other and kissed, a long one that they really meant. They were bonded, friends and lovers. Malware defeated the Galvan army and destroyed Galvan B. Baz-EL blasted at him. “There is no way you can defeat me weasel.” Malware barked, blasting Baz-EL with a bullet. Baz-EL jumped out of the way but the bullet followed him, entering his head and leaving it. Malware laughed evilly as he shot a giant red laser beam out into space as a sign of a distress signal, to lure other aliens into his trap. Khyber and his pet were in Incarecon. “Free me or feel the wrath of Khyber the huntsman!” He yelled at the guard. He smirked at the villain and ignored him. Khyber put the Nemetrix on his pet. “My friend, kill them all.” The alien beast turned into Slamworm and broke the cage free. The guard screamed but was bitten in half. Slamworm dug through beneath Incarecon and free out into space. He turned into Buglizard and howled. He released the gas hiding them from the guards. Khyber’s ship came with his minions, Fistrick, Corvo and Hoodlum. They had their suits back except powered from solar, not Megawhatts. Malware flew to his new lab. Albedo was there. “Ever since you turned me into your slave I’ve been weak. Now this power will make me unstoppable!” Albedo yelled, grabbing Azmuth’s new project, the Protojector. Albedo pressed a button and suddenly all of Azmuth’s secrets popped up. “YES! YES! YES!” He screamed. Ben and Julie were having their eight glass of champagne and dancing to a DJ. James and Gwen were passed out drunk. Kevin was alone at a table, eating cake. Rook was dancing with a local Kinercelean. Malware watched as a figure approached his lair. “Malware, I have a deal for you.” Michael said. “Morningstar, I have no interest in you.” Malware growled. “Maybe not in me, but in Darkstar.” He sucked the life force from Malware but Malware redirected it making Darkstar obey him. “I am the dominant one. I am the vengeful one! I am the one who will kill Ben Tennyson!” He screamed at Darkstar. Darkstar slowly nodded then bowed down to his new leader. Jadan growled at his lieutenants. “ANIMO!” He barked. “You told me your project would destroy Ben 10. He failed. Now what do you expect me to do?” Animo thought for a moment. Vilgax cut in, “Let my gang of idiots go for a try. I was going to kill them. anyway.” Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet, Tummyhead/Dummyhead, Liam and Fistina walked in. Aggregor laughed, “Those morons? They couldn’t kill Rook Blonko if they tried!” “W-We did. Many years ago.” Thunderpig snorted, terrified. “Then go peasants. Go and fail!” Jadan howled in anger. In a old warehouse a group of villains met up. Zs’Skayr hissed at them, “Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull and Thep Khufan go to Las Vegas and kill a man known as Fick Marts. Viktor, Yelandooshi and Zombozo, with me. We are going after Rista.” Colonel Rozum threw a grenade. The Fangblade ate it and then jumped onto him. He shot it’s brains out with a silver bullet. S.W.A.T. had been working on this nest for weeks. Rista wasn’t there neither was Fick Marts. Alissa Rutells was. And John Darklom. Those two were madly in love and had a hobby for flesh eating. They were newborns, making them insane. A S.W.A.T member was bitten as he turned Rozum threw a blade threw her neck. She screeched then exploded. Ben awoke next to his wife. They had been married almost a month now. Gwen had been engaged to James since last night. He woke up and found Julie still asleep. He got up, stretched then put some clothes on. Gwen, now mayor, was giving a speech. “With the Gwen Act this will stop organized crime. Aliens or human the universe will be safer.” She concluded. Over three thousand people clapped and applauded. She got the act signed and was enforced. Months passed by the world continued. Criminals all over were brought to Blackgate, a new branch of upgraded Incarecon. The Gwen Act came into notice of the Plumbers. Magister Korwak, Patelday and even Hulka supported it. Driba and Blukic barely understood it and then Y-IT loved it! Tack was fighting off some local Limax with two other members from Alpha Squad. “Alpha Squad to base. Mission complete. Heading back to base.” He drove to base with his partners but then the van exploded. His team dead and himself terrified he ran back to base, faster then you could say Tack is going to perish. Julie rapped lightly on the bedroom door. “Julie?” Ben asked. “There is something we need to talk about.” She said. Ben looked at her, worried. “Did anything bad happen?” He asked. She shook her head. “Ben, I’m pregnant!” Ben gasped and then fainted. Julie layed down next to him on the bed and kissed him. “He or she will be just like you.” She murmured to him softly. Kevin went to town hall and went to Gwen’s room. “Hey.” He said. “Hi Kev.” She replied. “I just wanted to say goodbye.” He said. She stood up. “Why, where are you going?” “I-I met a girl from the Saturn colony. I like her, I love her. She is everything you aren’t. Caring, persistent and she won’t dump me because she went to college.” “Yeah, they don’t have college in Saturn.” “This is exactly what I am talking about Gwen!” “I go by Gwendolyn now.” “You know, Rook was wrong. You’re the one who doesn’t know what love is. Goodbye Gwen.” He shut the door behind him. Kevin met up with Ben on the way out. “You aren’t really leaving are you?” Ben asked. “No, she came down here to move in with me. She is really nice. We’ve been dating for three years. I kind of have a son.” “Good. You deserve some one like that. What is the kid’s name? How was my favorite cousin?” “Devlin. Gwen was a snotty little bit-” “Point taken.” Ben replied. “That’s too bad. I like James. Except he can be a little bossy sometimes.” He continued. Kevin shrugged and got into his car. “Later Tennyson.” Ben waved to his best friend as he drove off. Ben slipped his jacket on and got onto the Tenn Speed Cycle. He zoomed towards his mansion and met up with Julie. She was taking Ship for a walk through the north wing. Ship barked and wagged his tail when Ben had returned. Ben stroked the dog like creature as if he was a actual dog. Ship purred his name out loud. Julie said, “Ship, show daddy your new trick.” Ship said his name three times then he turned into pillow. Julie scolded, “No Ship the other one.” Ship urned into a giant model of Ben’s new project, Omnitrix City. “It was destroyed after Jadan blew up the city. This will take forever.” Ben exclaimed, anxious. “And I’ll be here every step of the way.” Julie said, kissing Ben. That night Fistina, Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet, Dummyhead/Tummyhead and Liam snuck out to the local bar. They found Ben drinking with Kevin and Rook. Ben saw them. “Get ready to die you motha” He burped. Kevin and Rook fell over, laughing. Ben transformed. “Rupturd!” He screamed laughing. “Rupture.” Kevin corrected him. “Whatever.” Rupture said, throwing fire at Thunderpig. He squealed then dodged it and then Fistina rocketed her fist into Rook who grabbed it and threw her into Liam who was distracted by some seeds. Bubble Helmet ran towards Kevin who uppercutted him, breaking his mask. Dummyhead started to cry as Tummyhead yelled at him for being a wimp. Rupture ninja kicked their torso, knocking them over. The six cowards ran away back to their master. Rook said, “That was to easy Rupturd.” Rupture, reverting burped again and a burning taste went through his mouth. “Yeah...” Ben said eyes heavy. Slowly all three of them passed out and awoke in a different setting. Darkstar killed the Palorfaygs and some rock monsters. “Oh Hooooooooope where are you?” “Right here.” She said from behind him. He turned around and got a kife at his throat. “Goodbye Micheal.” She slit his throat and blood sprayed on her. She screamed as Hex came to comfort her. Malware looked at his new recruits. A bunch of random aliens. He looked at Howler and Ricknot. Then Fedgemen. The three looked back at him. Another new recruit, Calcora, came running in. “Master, Jadan and his crew are going after Ben Ten!” “Then let them. Our deal is with the Plumbers.” Malware hissed. Jadan jumped down from his ship, making a dent in the Earth’s crust. He puffed steam out of his nose and screamed, “Tennyson! Come out here!” Head Horns came running into him from the side. Then changing into Swirls he threw air bombs pressuring Jadan into the ground. He then changed into Jewels then into his star form and flew into Jadan. Jadan heaved for air as Ben turned into SpeedGate and made a tornado around him. Then into Rupture and flew onto of him and threw fireballs onto him. Jadan fell over. He then turned into Smallarge and grew then stamped onto Jadan. After that he changed into Lavathrend and repeatedly punched Jadan in the gut. He then turned into Elemental Monkey and ripped parts of fur out then Stormfront with shooting lightning onto him and last but not least he turned into Doomer and electrocuted him, knocking him unconscious. Vilgax jumped down and then punched a intangible Doomer, to no effect. Fick Marts bit down on his next victim. Carl Nesmith. “No!” He screamed. “I-I can’t turn into one of you. I am Overlord. HEEELP!” He screeched as he transformed. Rista walked in. He said, “Bow down to me newborn.” Nesmith slowly bowed. “Good. Now feed. Or you will die.” Carl looked around and saw a deer. He tackled it and ate all of the flesh, raw. Pops Vreedle slammed his body into iron bars. Ma blasted the guards and Pretty Boy took the keys. The three ran to Octagon and Rhomboid waiting in the trash shoot. They left the space branch of Incarecon and headed to Mars. Vilgax threw the unconscious Ben across the park. “Leave ‘em. This is a warning to stay out of our way.” Jadan spat. Ben awoke, Rook and Kevin next to him. “This reminds me of when Max Tennyson first met me.” Rook said, rubbing his head. “How did he?” Ben asked. “On my planet, there was a lot of crime…..” Rook started off… ''The crime boss spat at Rook’s father. “Where’s the dough?” “I-I don’t have it. Just please, give me more time. I can have to you in the next moon cycle.” “That is too far. Boys, feed him to the rodents.” “No! No Noooooooo!” Rook’s father screamed. The plumbers bursted it, Max with them. “Mama?” Rook asked as Max cradled him. “It’s ok now son. I’ll take care of you.” Rook’s father had already perished. The mob boss shot down two plumbers and ran. A Vaxisaurian tackled him and killed him. “He raised me. I grew up a Plumber in training. I spent most of my life in the Academy until I met Ben.” Rook concluded. “I need to go to Khoros.” Ben suddenly said. “Why?” Asked Kevin. “I need to train.” “But Looma is there. I hear she works with Gar now.” “I’ll take my chances.” Ben said. “Then I’m going with you.” Said Rook. “As I.” Kevin added. “Fine.” Ben replied. A twelve year old Ben was fighting Animo. “You see Tennyson, all these times you have beat me because I’ve made the mistake of never actually anticipating. This time you won’t beat me!” Ben slapped his Omnitrix. “Wuuf mon zon ref.” Wildmut growled. Animo laughed and sent brain waves, controlling the alien beast. Wildmutt grabbed his head and reverted. “You see, I have studied your aliens.” “How about the new one?” Ben smirked. “Feedback!” He said. “What, how did you-“ Animo spat. “No matter. Mutant frogs attack!” Feedback replied,. “I don’t think so.” He absorbed Animo’s brain waves and redirecting them to the frogs, having them under his command. “Froggies, destroy Animo.” “Noooooooooooooooooooooo!” Animo yelled. Ben reverted, laughing. Ben sat in the Proto-TRUK with Rook in the passenger and Kevin in the back. Ben called Gwen, a hologram of her popping up on the screen. “Gwen, we’ve been gone twenty-seven days. How long until the baby is born?” “I tested the ultrasound with mana. It’s a boy.” '' '' Rook shot a basketball hoop and it made a swoosh sound. A nine- teen year old Ben complained, “So you are really tall Rook. Just what until I have a growth spurt.” “You won’t Ben dude, I studied that seventy five percent of humans do not spurt their growth after eighteen years of age.” Rook said. “Damn.” Ben muttered. '' Gar sat on his throne. “Looma, there is a distress signal coming from the outer orbit. It’s Ben Tennyson. Prepare the army and retrieve your brother, Bron. We need to look good.” He said, pulling out an axe from behind his back. “I will have his respect.” He promised himself. Jadan lay unconscious on a medical table on his warship. Vilgax came in. “Psyphon, is he still alive?” He asked. “Barely.” “Then I shall take his place until he recovers.” He called the entire ship onto the main room. “Bow down to your new leader, Vilgax the conqueror!” He shouted, smirking. Dummyhead asked, “What about Jadan?” Tummyhead interrupted, “Can it!” Wrench knocked on the door. “Malware? You there my master?” “Enter.” He heard a voice. The door slid open as Wrench and Calcora went inside Dr. Pyschobos lab. “And you keep your squadron away from my men!” Malware shouted then left with Calcora and Wrench. Dr. Psychobos sat there, thinking with five other Cerebrocrustaceans. Their names were Cansted, Richnee, Daloop, Jeckard and Tammibile. Jeckard had gotten into a fight with Albedo recently and lost half of his face, replacing it with level thirteen tech. “Master Psychobos, Malware and Khyber have received all the sentient and insentient D.N.A samples in this and the alternate universe but won’t send us the goods since they are no longer your clients and they have a price.” Tammible said. “Excellent. We shall steal it from them and then we shall destroy Azmuth once and for all!” Psychobos exclaimed. “Azmuth is dead.” Cansted spat. “Then the universe shall be ours.” Psychobos laughed evilly, petting a robotic drill worm. Hex sat in his throne, his feet on the exoskeleton of the beast Adwaita. “Charmcaster, receive the dragon scales then we will re-make the Charms of Bezel.” “Uncle, forget it! We are good now. No one has bothered us in years.” “Morningstar was here months ago.” “He had the code. No one else does.” “Except Ben Tennyson.” “Ben is a good guy though. He won’t attack us.” “So be it.” Hex grabbed the spellbooks, ripping pages from the spine. He murmured and chanted for a few moments. They all lit up in green flames. “No one will hurt us in Ledger Domain.” He repeated to himself. There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Blukic said. Driba walked in with his Galvan military suit on. “Driba, I told you to stop coming here. My days of fighting are over. I’m following Azmuth’s footsteps. I now can tell a cellular from a sirplus.” “That isn’t even real!” Driba replied. “It is within science.” Blukic replied. “I have a meeting with Y-IT. You should go.” Blukic said, scribbling down some notes as a test tube bubbled and sizzled. “Fine. Remember who you are though.” Driba said, turning around and leaving the lab. ''Azmuth smiled as Blukic got his degree. “I am offering you a scholarship and private lessons Blukic. I want you to follow my foot steps. I’ll be around another two thousand years or so.” Azmuth told him. In the crowd, sat Driba with Fergi. “You should congratulate him.” Fergi said. Driba angrily shrugged and walked back to his cabin. '' James loaded his gun with more silver and pulled the trigger, jolting back a inch or two every shot. One bullet entered a Fangblade’s eye and it exploded. The other bullet hit the other Fangblade in foot, handicapping it. James pulled out a grenade and threw it. The Fangblade jumped out of the way as James shot another bullet into her calf causing her to explode, some bone marrow on his legs from the essence. Ben walked in. “Ah, Gar nice to see you again.” “What is the meaning of this Ben 10?” Gar asked grumpily. “I want Looma and Bron to fight me. I need to train.” Ben replied. “What are those two going to do?” Gar replied, eyeing Rook and Kevin with his remaining three eyes. “Nothing.” Ben said, glaring at the two also. “Very well.” Said Looma. “Let’s begin.” Bron said, stroaking his beard. Ben slapped down his Alientrix. He turned blue. There were tentacles growing out of him. “AmpFibian!” Looma tackled him and Bron had his sword at his throat. “Damn.” AmpFibian muttered, reverting. “Try again!” yelled Gar, chuckling. “Clockverk!” Clockwork yelled. He sent a time ray at their weapons. He froze time and repeatedly punched the two. He unfroze time and they gagged up blood. “Cheater!” Bron yelled, grabbing Clockworks arc on his head. Clockwork changed into XLR8 and made a tornado, whisking Bron across the room. Looma grabbed his tail and threw him onto the ground then onto the other side and the other. XLR8 timed out and then Ben got on his hoverboard. He flew just out of Looma’s reach, teasing her as he went. “Ball Weevil!” The critter shouted, hoping on a green ball then running over Looma and letting the gooey ball explode. Bron came back over and kicked Ball Weevil into the wall. Ball Weevil shouted in frustration, turning into Eye Guy and then blasting Bron onto Looma and then freezing them both. Eye Guy breathed heavily in exhaustion as the two Tetramand heirs broke free of the ice. “Enough!” Eye Guy shouted, turning into Way Big. He stepped on them both and shot cosmic rays. The two stayed down. Looma groaned and got up, revealing a gruesome sight of flesh and bone marrow. There was an eye ball out of socket. “Bron?” Gar asked. He ran over to his son. Dead. “TENNYSON!” Looma yelled as Ben reverted. She picked him up and choked him with one hand. He transformed. “Eatle!” The humanoid beetle shouted, chomping on Looma’s hand. “Yeow!” She howled as Eatle turned into Terraspin and hovered to his partners, they climbed on top of him and they flew back to their ship. Gar sat next to his bloody beaten deceased son. He mourned. “We will have our revenge. Ben 10 will feel my wrath!” Gar shouted, tears streaming. The PROTO-Truk hovered over a probe ship. It was one of Jadan’s men. Ben went down into it as Stinkfly. “Talk.” Ben threatened. The alien sneered, “No one gonna tell you nothin’. You got rules. Jadan got no rules. See who is on the winning side?” He smirked. Ben head butted him, making his face bleed. Ben took out a dagger. ‘I have weapons too.” Ben said, bitter. The alien shrugged then Ben inserted the blade into the alien’s torso, killing him. They bombed the probe ship and continued their journey home. Julie screamed as she went into labor. “Ben, the baby is coming now!” Gwen yelled at his hologram. “Alright, I’m almost there.” Ben said. ‘Well hurry. Julie needs you right now.” Gwen said, shutting off her phone. The doctor removed the bloody baby. “It’s a boy.” The doctor murmured in awe. Julie held her tiny baby as the doctor cut the umbilical boy. “K-Ke-Kenny.’ She stammered, sweating heavily. An hour later Julie had a another baby. This time it was a girl. “Let me name this one.” Ben said through a holographic facetime. “Hmmm…Jennifer.” Ben said. “I-I love that name.” Julie told him, smiling as her face suddenly wasn’t as red as before. The two babies squealed and cried and they were cleaned up and put into a blanket so everyone can hold them. The trio entered Earth’s atmosphere, part of the ship burning up. “Hold on, this is gonna be a ride!” Kevin warned, holding on to the arm rest tightly, his knuckles popping out of his hand turning red. Ben transformed, “Big Chill!” He yelled has he turned intangible through the ship and blew ice to cool the ship down. “This is gonna be a close on.” Rook said, teeth clenched. Y-IT opened the door. “Ah, Blukic it’s you again. How is the thin fiber mass holding up?” “8.2 %.” Blukic replied. “Interesting.” said Y-IT, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s face the truth. No one in the entire universe gives a crap on that stuff. What is really important is how Tennyson’s muscles are holding up from all the fighting and stress. I’m afraid he might be overworking himself.” Y-IT continued. “Maybe. We need to observe his actions more, study his routine.” Blukic replied, flopping his tendrils around. Jadan’s eye flipped open. “Vilgax! I am awake prepare the hostages.” “Yes my siege.” Vilgax replied, grumbling under his breath. “Ben Tennyson! Reveal yourself and prepare to die. Or I will kill one person a hour.” Jadan laughed evily. He has hacked the entire broadcasting system. “I’ll start by killing your freaking cousin Ken.” He loaded a RPG. “Get ready to watch him die.” Jadan grinned. Ben closed his eyes as he felt a tear flop down his face. “No…” Gwen said from the hospital. “Ben!” She yelled. Ken’s family sat there in awe at their TV. “Mommy?” the oldest child, a boy at the age of seven, asked. “It’s ok sweety.” She said, comforting them and trying to hold the tears in. The trigger clicks back. Boom. Jadan laughs as flesh spreads all over the camera. “This is to fun. Who’s next?” He pulls out Grandma Verdona. “How about Granny? You gonna let her die to?” “You wretched monster! I shall cast a curse upon you!” She chanted a spell as her eyes flickered pink. Jadan rolled his eyes. “Ben, please!” Gwen yelled through their mental connection. “I can’t. I’m not ready.” Ben answered. “You have help. Kevin, Rook, Me, James and the entire universe!” She screamed. “Alright.” Ben replied. There was a low draft and a lot of mist. “Prepare to die.’ Jadan sat. Vilgax, Animo, Psyphon, Aggregor and Tummyhead/Dummyhead. There lay the essence of Ken. There was blood streaking down his face. A piece of flesh was hanging out of his mouth and one of his ears was turned sideways. “I will fight you. And I will win.” Ben grumbled. “Even if you do defeat me, look around you. You’re finished Ben Tennyson.” Jadan smiled. “No. It’s not.” Ben said, as if a light bulb had appeared in his brain. He slapped down Alientrix. “Alien X! Destroy Jadan and his men! Motion carried!” He said. Jadan chuckled. Nothing happened. Alien X blasted them again. Nothing. “You see Tennyson. I can control magic too.” Jadan boasted. “And my spell is so powerful not ever a Celestialsapien can defeat me.” “Then how about this?” Ben asked. “Stormfront!” He said as he made a circle of lightning, zapping everyone in his way. Jadan did a back flip, dodging the bolt. Stormfront grew as the tornado torso absorbed the villains and tossed them around. He spun around and threw them one by one. He transformed, “Jewels!” Jewels chucked razor sharp ninja stars at his enemies. He turned into his star form and would hover into them, knocking them unconscious or knocking the wind out of them. At last Jadan grabbed hold and threw him like a Frisbee, which was a nauseas feeling to Ben. “Enough!” Jadan shouted, his diamond hand turned into a shard at his grandmothers throat. “Don’t.” Ben warned, reverting back to human state. “Vilgax will kill you and if he doesn’t I will kill every single last Tennyson relative. Do you hear me Ben Tennyson? If you win I will let you walk away and you will never have any trouble from me again.” Ben clutched his fists. “Let’s go six pack.” Ben teased, trying to keep himself calm. Vilgax lunged at him and tackled him. Ben transformed into Nanomech and got out of his grasps then zapped him. Vilgax took out his sword and sliced at him, just barely missing his wing. “Two minutes.” Jadan threatened. Ben turned into Fasttrack and repeatedly punched Vilgax in the gut then ran around him, taunting him. “A minute thirty.” Jadan continued. Fasttrack kicked Vilgax’s face. He picked him up and threw him into the ground. He repeatedly punched him again. “Thirty seconds.” Jadan warned. “Die already!” Fasttrack shrieked. Vilgax gagged up blood and grabbed Fasttrack’s ankle. He slammed back and forth. Fasttrack transformed into NRG who blasted Vilgax and kneed his face. BOOM! “Time’s up. Since neither of you won I have another offer. Julie is in Kevin’s old warehouse, your wife. But your cousin, the sixth most important person in the city is stuck in the Undertown abandoned Pakmar shop. You only have time to save one. Who will it be? Will you be selfish and save your true love? Or be the hero and get Gwen. You have five minutes. Go.” Ben looked down as he got on his Tenn Speed Cycle. “I’m sorry Julie.” He murmured to the phone. She started crying hysterically. “It’s ok Ben. Just take care of our boy and girl. Teach them what love is. Promise me you’ll teach them. They need to know. They need to know how important you and I were. Tell the truth Ben.” She said. “What about our plans for Omnitrix City?” He asked, tears now pouring out of his eyes. “I will be there every step of the way, in your heart.” She said, falling unconscious. She had been crucially beaten and tied to a chair but Ben could still tell that he loved her more then anything in the world. “I’m so sorry Julie. I love you.” He said as he zoomed down into Undertown. “I love you to but you have to save Gwen. Now go my sweet and remember this is my wish. Don’t regret. Don’t remorse. Just remember.” She said as the line went dead. “JAAADAAAN!” Ben screamed. Gwen was sweating nervously. Ben came in with three seconds left. He grabbed Gwen but she fell over. They got out as it exploded. Fireballs erupted onto Gwen’s face. She screamed in agony. Sparks sizzled through out the air. There was flying debris. The building was a inferno it made them fly backwards onto the parking lot. Ben weakly transformed into Articguana and blew against it. It was no use. Gwen’s face sizzled as she fell over. He thought to himself. ''I’m sorry Julie. Gwen is wheeled in a ambulance, half of her face covered with bandages. “You shouldn’t have saved me.” She muttered. Her one eye was staring blankly, oblivious to the pain. “You will pay.” She said. Ben didn’t know who she was talking to, which scared him. James came running over. “No, Noooooooooooo!!!!!!” He shouted. Police officers restrained him from punching Ben. “You did this. You were to slow!” He screamed at Ben angrily. Ben went up to him and punched his face. James wiped the blood of his face. “YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT? MY WIFE DIED BECAUSE I CHOSE MY COUSIN! IF YOU WANNA INSULT ME FINE, BUT DON’T SAY I WAS TO SLOW BUT YOU WERE HERE GODDAMN TWENTY MINUTES LATER!” Ben screamed and he punched James across the face, breaking his nose. “You wanna go Tennyson?” “Alright.” Ben transformed. “Humunguosaur!” James fell back, looking up at him in shock. “That is what I thought.” Ben said, reverting. A squad car blazes down the street, Rista’s head is sticking out like a dogs, feeling the wind. He looked like he just eaten as his stomach a little wider and there was Blood dripping down his face. Two more full of S.W.A.T. are chasing him. Rozum shoots at the car but fails. Another soldier shot the gas tank. KABOOM! Ben sees the Fangblade explosion in the distance. “There was a third one? Oh no.” He ran home but found Kenny and Jen sleeping safely in his cradle. Gwen, heavily bandaged, was hooked up to various machines. Ben was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her breathe. “I’m sorry I failed you Gwen.” He said as he put a photo of their twelve years selves beating Kraab up on the night table opposite of Gwen. “You will feel my wrath human children.” Kraab said. “I don’t think so.” said Gwen, cocky. She blasted the robot with blue mana to no effect. “I’m a robot, harmless to mana.” He said. “To what?” She asked. Ben shrugged as he transformed. “Four Arms!” He grabbed the robot with two arms and acted as if he were gonna punch him. Grandpa Max got the camera. “C’mon Gwen before Kraab gets loose!” He had said. Gwen ran over as the camera flashed. Then Four Arms bashed his head in. Ben looked at the photo. “Those were the easy days.” He frowned as he left the hospital and went home. His butler, Alfred Wellington, had prepared breakfast for him. “Alfred you didn’t have to.” Ben said. “I feel like I live here as a comrade, not a butler.” He teased. “You are both.” Ben replied. Alfred tied his tie and combed his hair. Ben turned to Alfred. “Alfred?” “Yes, Master Tennyson?” “Did you thing I brought this on us?” “I do not understand.” “I was meant to inspire greatness, not madness.” “You have inspired greatness, but there have been bumps in the road on the way along. Things always got worse before they get better.” Ben kept thinking about what he had just said, processing it and understanding it. “But Julie, Alfred…” “But Julie was one of those greatness your inspired.” Alfred said. Alfred continued, “The universe needs you.” “The universe needs a hero. And I let villains blow half of it to hell.” “You can’t be at a thousand places at one.” “I can. I think I have three or four aliens that can duplicate now.” “Not the point.” “True.” Gwen. Bandaged. Sedated. She fumbled up for air then saw the photo. She picked it up, remembering. She yells and starts to rip her bandages. James enters. Gwen only shows the normal part of her face. “The doctors say you refuse medication, skin grafts. Gwen you need these you are in agonizing pain! I-” She interrupted, “What was the slang you had for me when I was in Internal Affairs?” “Gwen I can’t say that.” “Say it.” She said, growing angry. James looked away, ashamed. He whispered, “Two-Face. Two-Face Tennyson.” Gwen faces Roarin now. The left side of her face is destroyed. Blackened skin. Molars showing. Eye ball and a socket. She manages a smile with the good side of her face. “Why should I hide who I am?” She said, staring at him with cold eyes. “You shouldn’t.” He said leaning in to hug her but she pushes him away. “Gwen I told you I was sorry.” “But you’re not. Not yet.” She said getting even more angry. James sighed in defeat. James steps out. There is someone there. The Saturn girl. Kevin’s girlfriend. What was her name? Vanessa? Oh yeah, Alanna. James thought to himself.'' “Oh, hi.” He said awkwardly then shuffled by her and left. He turned around and saw she was visiting Gwen. He debated to warn her or not and decided not to as he left the hospital. “I’m going after that alien craphead.” He mumbled to himself as he got into his car. Jadan lay on a thirty feet high stack on 100$ bills. “I feel good.” He said to himself. He picked up some Taednite and picked his teeth with it. “Vilgax, check the status of Psychobos. My Annilarg 2.0 should’ve been here days ago.” “Yes M’lord.” Vilgax replied walking over to the beaker. James heres a report in his car. “Every open officer go to the Bellwood Hospital. Reports of unlocated bombs have been there. We need you to wheel all the patients out. Oh my gosh! Jadan has been sighted entering, killing the bomb squad! I repeat all forces now!” Jadan entered Gwen’s room. “Like the makeover I gave you?” He chuckled. She responded by blasting mana at him. He was well over eight feet and Gwen was only about 5’9. “Puny Anodite. Now, join me and we can easily kill Ben Tennyson.” “Do you have a plan?” “I don’t have a plan Gwen. The mobs have a plan. The Plumbers have a plan. Ben Tennyson has a plan. Plans are idiots who can’t go with the flow.” “Why should I trust you?” “Why not? I already burned half of your goddamn face off.” She shrugged. Gwen changes with a quick spell and leaves the hospital with Jadan, right as the bomb went off. That night was the worst night of Ben’s life. James Roarin called his men in. “We have reports of Jadan in the tunnels and S.W.A.T is taking care of the Fangblades. Get down there now and I want a head when you come back up!” Gwen is in a dark room. Full of hostages. A family there. She talks to the father. “Do you love your wife?” she asks. “Very much yes.” “Imagine listening to her die. How would you feel.” “Please no I’ll do anything just ple-“ Gwen amputated the mother’s head with a mana sword. “Noooooooooo! Why?” The father falls over, weeping. “Pathetic little twig.” She stomps on him multiple times, breaking his spinal chord. She twists his neck, killing him. The children scream. “Why so serious?” She asks them. She walks over. Ben, as Spidermonkey, jumps through the floors, as Gwen is on the 78th floor. S.W.A.T. is running up the stairs. (Rozum had stayed back with some men to continue fighting the Fangblades). Ben is now up the 56th floor. S.W.A.T. is on the 18th floor. “Don’t cry.” She gently whispers. Then suddenly she slices their throats. There are now twelve hostages remaining. Ben’s phone rings. “Hello? Gwen don’t worry-“ “I won’t. I’ve already murdered seven people. Four of them were kids.” Spidermonkey stops. “What the hell is going on?” “Someone has to pay for what happened. Our family died here. Many others will die to.” She hisses. A S.W.A.T. sniper is on the opposite building. Gwen in his aim. She has a pistol and she sees him. She loads and shoot, getting the sniper between his eyes. S.W.A.T. has helicopters on the roof, barricading it. They surround the room Gwen was in. She broke a mans neck. Ben bursted in. “No. Gwen. Don’t do this. Please. Put the gun down. I already lost Julie.” She takes the pistol, aims it at Ben. He puts his hands in he air and lowers himself until he is on his knees. Gwen cackles at this and kicks his face, knocking him over. She punched him in the face multiple times. She bashed his head in. Ben transformed. “Eye Guy!” He froze her but she melted the ice with mana. She shot her pistol at Eye Guy and he dodged it but the bullet went through his leg. He gasped in pain and reverted, unconscious. “Ben. This was all meant to end like this. I don’t kill you. You are the hero. But you care about me to much. So there is only one way to end this.” Ben’s vision is going blurry and the sounds and fading away. Gwen takes the gun, puts it in her mouth. Pulls the trigger back. Ben goes unconscious, tears streaming. S.W.A.T. ran in and saved he hostages. James wakes Ben up. He had saw what happened. “We can’t tell them the truth.” Ben whispers. “Tell them I did it. It’s the only way. She was to good of a person. The universe will lose hope. The good will be corrupted. Just blame it all on me.” Ben murmurs and falls back unconscious again. “Get me a medic over here! Now!” Ben awoke. While no one was paying attention he vanishes within the night. James gets up and walks over to her body. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. James solemnly sat on his knees, weeping softly to himself. He made a speech the next day. “Ben Tennyson is not the hero Bellwood needs right now. He is the one they deserve. So we’ll hunt him for murder because he can take it. Because he’s not our hero. He’s a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a green knight…” The city applauded. Ben locked himself up for eight years, not coming out of his room at all. His butler, Alfred Wellington, frowned every time he went into Ben’s room and he was fast asleep or unconscious from too much alcohol. 8 years later…. An old, rusty plane was waiting in Africa. There were ten Plumbers in it. Three other Plumber’s drive up in a Jeep with three hostages, face’s covered with black hoods. They were led to the plane. A Magister went up to the soldiers. “You don’t get to bring any friends.” “They aren’t our friends.” One replies. Another one continues, “They were trying to steal your prize.” The Magister looks at one of the hostages in shock, the largest one. “Hmmm.” He pauses. “Get them on board. I’ll call it in.” The plane rises over a mountain rage and the hostages sit there on their knees, hoods still on. The Magister says, “The first one to talk stays alive.” The Magister pulls out a gun and opens the door to the plane. He makes one lean over the edge. “TALK! Who killed Max Tennyson!?” He screamed. The hostage did nothing. He shot him in the head and let his body fall over the edge, dead. “What about you? Do you talk?” He said to the next hostage. The second hostage is hung over the side of the plane. “TELL ME ABOUT VILGAX! Why does he use a sword? Why is Vilgax so focused on killing him?” The Magister shrieked. The mans says nothing. “Ah, so crooks do have loyalty.” The third hostage, still face covered and on his knees speaks. “Maybe he is wondering why you would shoot someone before throwing them out of the plane.” “Wise guy huh? At least you talk. Who are you?” The Magister asked. The Magister slowly inches towards the hood. “We are nothing. We are the dirt beneath your feet. No one cares about us.” The Magister grabs hold of the hood, “Doesn’t matter who we are. What matters is our plan and how you won’t discover it.” The hostage said. The Magister pulls away the hood. It is revealed to be Jadan. “Nobody knew who I was until I put the shards on my back. Stuck ‘em through myself.” “If I pull them off will you die?” The Magister asks. Jadan smiles, “It would be very painful.” “You’re a big Appoplexian.” The Magister said. “To you.” Jadan said. “Was getting caught part of the plan?” One of the Plumber’s asked. “Of course.” Jadan smirked. A second plane, much larger then the Plumber’s plane comes into frame. Jadan smiled, “Tack declined our offer and took yours. I needed to know what he would reveal about us.” Tack was revealed to be one of the Plumber’s and said, “Nothing! I said nothing to this beast!” Jadan glared at Tack. The second plane closes in fast and bumps into the smaller one. The cabin starts to shake. The Pilot interrupted, “Uh sir…” The Magister asks, “Congratulations, you got caught. What is the next step of this master plan?” Jadan smiled, “Crashing this plane.” Four Petrosapien’s in black masks drop through the air, flying down to the Plumber’s plane. Jadan finished off, “… with no survivors.” Jadan jumps up and easily breaks the chains apart. He punches the Magister in the face, knocking him out. The four aliens in black land on either side of the plane shoot out the windows then run heavy cables through the cabin and out the other side. The cables are attached to the second plane, which starts to climb. That tightens the cables. The Plumber plane is pulled vertical, nose down with Tack and the other nine Plumber’s falling into the cockpit door. Jadan lowers himself one row at a time until he reaches Tack. The four Petrosapien’s put explosive’s around the tail of the plane. It blows off and flies away in the wind. The four aliens drop down more cables then repel down. Two of them bring a black bag with a dead body in it. Jadan transferred Tack’s blood into it then attaches a harness to him for him and Tack to escape. One of Jadan’s men does the same. Jadan shouted, “NO! One of us must go down in the wreckage.” The Thep Khufan smiles. “Have we started a fire?” Are his lasts words. Jadan nods and yells, “The fire has risen.” The alien mummy jumps out and falls to his death. Tack is screaming. Jadan warned him, “Now is not the time for fear scientist. That is later.” Jadan finishes attaching them then pulls a trigger. Sparks erupt around them as the plane falls away, pulled in by the gravity and smashes into the Earth moments later. Jadan and Tack are pulled free, swinging from the cable, escaping the plane. The scene cuts to Bellwood, late at night. It is crowded in Ben Tennyson’s mansions front yard since it is Gwendolyn Day. James Roarin was making a speech. “We needed Gwen Tennyson. She was everything we needed-not deserved. Like a knight shining in her armor. I knew Gwendolyn. She was my…friend. It will be a very long time before someone inspires us like she did.” The mayor came up. “Gwendolyn Day may not be the oldest, but it is one of the most important. Gwen’s sacrifice to the world has impacted Bellwood like never before, before her final slumber eight years ago…” James came back up and started to speak again. “No city is without crime. Bellwood is just without organized crime due to the Gwen Act. I would like to thank Ben 10K for hosting this event, although he could not be here tonight, though he is here in spirit.” High above on the balcony, a lone figure, watching. James pulled out a fifty page long speech. The mayor teased, “Jesus, we are going to be here all night.” “Well, the truth isn’t that simple…and the right time to reveal it is not now.” He put the papers back in his undercoat. “All you need to know is that there is thousands of prisoners in Blackgate prison thanks to the Gwen act.” The figure on the balcony turns away and slowly walks back into the mansion. People clap as James smiles then walks off of the stage. Meanwhile in the Tennyson Mansion there are chefs and maids. Some maids chatter about Ben. “I hear there was an accident. That he is disfigured.” Another maid says, “He never leaves the east wing.” The first one signals her to be quiet as all chatter dies when Alfred Wellington worked. “Where is Mrs. Bolton?” He asked. “At the bar.” The second maid responded. “Where is Ms. Dawnson?” The maid who had been silent, spoke up, “Cleaning up after the celebration. May I help?” Alfred looked around the chaotic room. He placed a glass of water on a tray and handed her a key. “Go to the east wing, open the door put the tray down on the table, come out then lock the door. Simple. Do not wonder in there.” She nodded and turned to do her task. She goes up the main stairs through the library out a corridor then finally reaches a large oak door leading to the east wing. The room is dark, quiet as the maid enters and places the tray. She looks at the door opposite of her. Alfred is talking to an alien girl, Gertrude Tate, who is a very important part of Tennyson Manor. “I’m sorry Miss Tate but Master Tennyson won’t see you.” Alfred said. “But this is important.” She responded. “He tries to ignore important things.” Alfred said, sadden. A police officer came over. “No luck eh? He threw away all your investment money on a vain save-the-world act that no one has even seen.” “If vain or not it was my choice and I do not regret it.” Gertrude responded. She walks away in frustration. The cop watches her. Kenny walked up to Alfred. “Kennith my dear boy! It is well over past curfew. What has kept you up?” “Dad was telling me a great story of my mom. How they had gone all over the universe together and how she looked and stuff.” Kenny told him. Alfred sighed, a single tear dropping down his face. “Yes, well she was a very good person. You have her eyes my boy.” Alfred said. Ben Tennyson walks into the room where the tray was. The maid was in the next room near a vault. A dagger is thrown by her head. She slowly turns around. “I’m sorry Mr. Tennyson. It is Mr. Tennyson I believe correct?” Ben slowly nods, gently. “Although you don’t have the long nails, or the facial scars...” she trails off. She sounds young. Innocent. “Is that what they say about me now?” Ben muttered. She shrugs. She seems around Ben’s age, maybe a year or two younger. “You remind me a lot of my wife.” He said. “Where is she now?” The maid asked him. He replied, “Hell.” “Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” She replied. He nods at her pearl necklace. “Those remind me of my cousins, Gwen Tennyson. She had the same exact ones except her were in this uncrackable safe.” He enters the passcode then pulls it open. Empty. “It’s Level 18 tech.” He murmured in awe. “No one told me it was uncrackable.” She said, sly. Suddenly she seemed older, more confident. “I’m afraid you can’t take those.” He said, wiping dust off of his Alientrix. “I think I can. You wouldn’t hurt a woman.” Ben lunges at her but she slips to the side and vaults onto the bureau and up to a high window. “Goodbye Ben.” She said and she dropped down. Ben ran over and stuck his head out the window. Gone. Moving towards the lines of cars the maid pulls off her cuffs, apron and collar revealing a black dress and the stolen pearls. She gets onto her motorcycle and zooms off. Ben runs after her and finds an I.D. mask. He turns into SpeedGate and flies. Once caught up, he spots pink hair. “Hey Ben, nice to see you again.” Ester winked as she zoomed into the night. SpeedGate timed out and fell face first onto the ground. Ben turned into Astrodactyl and flew home. They reached the East Wing. “What are you doing Master Tennyson?” “Examining print dust. We’ve been robbed.” Ben replied, calmer then when Kenny had disappeared for a hour and a half when he was three. “Way to raise the alarm.” Alfred told him sarcastically. Ben shrugged. “She took the pearls.” “She?” “Ester.” Alfred gave him a questioning look. “The Kraaho? People living in Undertown?” Alfred looked at him confused. “A old frenemy.” Ben explained. “Oh.” Alfred said. “She was disguised as a maid. Maybe you should stop letting them come into this side of the house.” “Perhaps you should learn to make your bed,” Alfred shot back. Ben sighed. “Why are you dusting for prints?” Alfred asked. “I’m not. She was.” Ben replied. James Roarin sat on a rooftop and read his speech. “Sir?” A young voice asked. It was the new recruit. Blake Howard, a Citrakayah. “I didn’t want to bother you, but the police are looking for you.” “What’s the problem, son?” “Congressman never returned home after the Gwendolyn Day event. His wife is concerned.” “That’s a job for the police?” “Sir, I’ve been a Plumber for a year and a half. When you and Gwen cleaned out the universe, you cleaned ‘em good. Soon we’ll be chasing after overdue library books.” “As if, with all the new modern tech libraries will soon be like a Best Buy.” They both laugh at their idiotic, but true, remarks. Blake looks at Roarin’s case file in hand. “Still seems like we’re at war.” “Old habits.” James quickly replied. “Or instinct.” “What’s your name son?” “Blake Howard. Leader of Gamma Squad.” “You have something you wanna ask me?” “It’s that night. ''This ''night. Eight years ago…when Gwen died.” James looks away as he faces flushes. “What about it?” He murmurs, trying not to show the edge in his voice. “The last confirmed sight of Ben Tennyson. He murders those people, takes out two Plumber forces, breaks a mans neck then just…''vanishes.” “I’m not hearing a question.” “What if it wasn’t really them? What if it were two aliens wearing ID masks? Don’t you want to know what really happened?” “I do. I was there. Let’s go see about the congressman.” Roarin finished off. Jenny blasted Kenny with a blast of mana. Kenny morphed with Ship and chased after her. Devlin absorbed the ground and turned into grass. Ben, Kevin, Rook and Alanna watched them. “When you think about it. We are the only people who have seen you in eight years.” Rook said. Alfred walked over handing out lemonade to the kids and beer to the adults. “Alfred. Watch the kids.” “Why? Are you going somewhere?” Ben smiled. “Only to the hot spot.” “Alfred sighed. “Ben, if you go back out there you will die.” “How do you know?” Ben shot back. “Because I have a feeling you want to.” Alfred told him. “Go back out if you must. But I will not bury another Tennyson. I buried your parents, your wife, your cousin and your aunt ‘n uncle. This has to stop.” “Please. I have so many people to help me now. You are worrying for nothing.” Rook got into the Proto-TRUK with Kevin and Ben got on the Tenn Speed Cycle. Alanna stayed behind as usual. "Be back soon." Kevin told her. The three zoomed off where Ben would realize what he has been missing. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages